


Untamed Desires

by phoenixjustice



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Damn sexy beards, M/M, Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 21:03:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixjustice/pseuds/phoenixjustice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometime in Series 6.</p><p>He traveled through time and space, fighting his way back. And after ALL that effort...!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untamed Desires

"Fucking hell," he groans, mouth moving over the other man's in a furious passion. "How could you do this, Doctor?"

The Doctor, in response, only moans.

He thrusts in the Doctor again, relishing the feel of the Time Lord's skin on his, their hearts beating faster as their bodies move together. Even greater still was the mind connection they had, the bond between them due to their being Time Lords as well as the bond which only intensified that because they were lovers.

No.

Even more than _that_ was the Doctor's newest acquisition...

"I manage to come back after nearing getting killed by a hoard of pissed off Time Lords and what do I see?" He kisses him again.

"You." Again. "With." A deeper kiss which makes the Doctor's eyes roll back in his head. "A bloody _beard_."

The Doctor shouts his name, his _true_ name, as he comes, with the Master coming soon after. They fall back and the Master turns, stroking the Doctor's face. The Doctor's _new_ face. It had been a nice surprise for him after he had come back.

Though not as much as the beard.

 


End file.
